


今夜就让我们纵情欢愉吧

by Joan1792



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan1792/pseuds/Joan1792
Summary: 两个Alpha的一场情事。
Relationships: 13 - Relationship, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Nàmo - Relationship, twice - Relationship
Kudos: 66





	今夜就让我们纵情欢愉吧

**Author's Note:**

> 双A 原设 车速很快

林娜琏产生那种很奇妙的感觉是在平井桃在格斗场上把她的肩压在地面的时候，平井下颌上将落未落的汗珠，她手臂纤长而有力的肌肉弧线，甚至她桃子汽水气味的信息素，像是饮料灌入口腔里的时候一样，随着气泡汩汩的涌动，一颗颗小小的针扎在她的肌肤上。根据研究，alpha在兴奋或者剧烈运动的时候，总是会不自觉的分泌信息素，这并不是发情，仅仅是生物的本能。

她本当是厌恶的，可是被桎梏得动弹不得，只能默默承受。但是并不讨厌。被雕刻师一凿一凿塑造出来的完美躯体，令人赏心悦目，信息素又就像是在大汗淋漓的运动之后，咕嘟咕嘟的喝下了一大口汽水，清凉而舒适，连带着那微小的刺痛都可以忽略，又或者像是沉闷室内里被清凉的风洗荡了肺腑。所以在平井桃放开她的肩，站起来鞠躬并说承让了的时候，她才会不自觉地说出你的气味很好闻。

这完全是不搭边的对话，平井听到后愣了一下，然后再次鞠躬下场。

然而在此之后林娜琏却熄了和她争胜的心思，甚至午餐的时候还会端着餐盘坐到她的旁边，和她那个从兵库县来的警员朋友一起用餐，顺便还学了几句关西的方言。这个时候林娜琏总会说，以后我去日本办案的时候能用上这几句吧。平井叉起林娜琏盘子里的猪蹄说，这远远不够吧。

联合集训结束的时候，林娜琏毫无争议的取得了第一名，虽然在近身格斗上不如平井，但是一名优秀的刑警需要具备的技能远不止格斗这一项，射击、侦破、追踪、审讯等都是这次考核的目标。

在会后的庆功宴上，平井端着酒杯凑到她的身边说：”恭喜，林桑这次回去，应该很快就会升任警查了吧。”

林娜琏看了她一眼，笑着打发走身边前来庆贺的同事，和她走到大厅的角落里，她用酒杯轻轻碰了一下平井的，发出碰的清脆响声，说：“不知道呢，你知道的，上面的人总是会有这样那样的理由。桃呢，回去也会做警部补了吧。”

平井也是叹气，她干了杯里的酒，又倒了一些，说：“要升任警部补的话，是有考试的。哎，林桑也知道吧，我最不擅长这些。”

确实，平井在近身格斗和枪械射击上几乎可以得到满分，但是侦破分析，审讯之类的科目，简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容，也多亏格斗场上的那一摔，让林娜琏不知怎么的，愿意主动给她补课，这才将将贴着及格线边缘飞过。“如果不是林桑的话，这次我能不能顺利结业都不好说。”

说到警部补升职考试，平井也是一个头两个大，她下意识的求救般的看向林娜琏，却得到对方一个笑弯了眉眼的回答：“那桃要继续努力了，毕竟我是韩国的警察，以后不能帮你补习了。”

平井委屈的撇了撇嘴，不出意外又收获了林娜琏的笑。她局促的再次喝下一大杯酒，在双颊腾起两朵酡红的时候，又忍不住说：“以后会有机会和林桑一起办案吗？”

“会啊会啊，”林娜琏克制住想要拍拍她头的冲动说，“比起这个，在终考的时候，桃留手了吧。”

她说的是近身格斗的终考，和上一次在格斗场的经历不同，平井最后的过肩摔并没有太用力，最后压住她肩膀力道也不太强，如果当时林娜琏爆发出全身的力气是可以挣脱的，但是必定无法应对平井后面的攻击，她在闪念间就决定放弃，于是近身格斗终考的第一名实至名归的落在了平井的头上。

“可是，林桑当时明明也是可以反抗的。”

“所以我们再比一场吧。”

“诶？”不知道是酒精开始发挥作用的原因，平井分明看到林娜琏眼底那一闪而过的狡黠笑意。

于是她们避开喧闹的人群，穿过张灯结彩的宴会厅，向着僻静无人的格斗馆走去。

但事情并不会如人愿，她们找不到场馆里电灯的开关。

“算了，回去吧。”毕竟平常她们训练或者是对抗都是有工作人员打理好了这些琐碎的事情，两人自然也不清楚这些细节。

“等等，”平井拉住想要往回走的她的手，指了指场馆里被月光照得雪白的地板说，“不用灯也……也看得清。”

平井的手很有力，她箍住了林娜琏看似纤细的手腕，手指和掌心因为常年练枪留下的薄薄的茧摩挲着林娜琏的肌肤，有种粗粝的感觉。

林娜琏愣了愣，平井又说：“我不想喝酒了，回去也不知道干嘛。”

“那可以早点回宿舍休息。”林娜琏叹了口气，只是平井还是没动，她固执的拉着她的手，不放开。

气氛安静了一刻，林娜琏只得同意她的提议往回走去，平井雀跃了起来，她亦步亦趋的跟着林娜琏说：“况且我喝了点酒，说不定这次林桑能赢呢。”

“你都知道要输你还来。”

“那也不一定哦。”

话虽如此，两人换了训练服，在雪白的月光对练了一圈后，都忘了酒精有加速血液循环的功效，兴致起来也纷纷忘了留手，平井甚至有些控制不住自己的力量，当她又一次将林娜琏摔在地板上，并用手肘压住她的肩时，得意洋洋的问：“林桑，你服不服？”

她的话语顺着那微醺的酒气喷洒在林娜琏的脸上，或许是酒精的缘故，或许是之前的搏斗耗费了她大量的体力，她的身子压得很低，那灼灼的目光直直的盯着林娜琏的眼睛。桃子汽水气味的信息素又开始弥漫，它无意识的包裹住了林娜琏，让林娜琏颈后的腺体有些微的刺痛。

同是alpha的彼此，在信息素相接的一刹那，有了本能的排斥。

林娜琏凝视着她的双目，在她炯炯的目光里，终于爆发出终考时选择放弃的那招，她的腿带着她的腰猛然旋转，挣开了压在她肩上的手肘，趁着平井失神的瞬间，绞住她的腿，用力一翻，将平井压在了身下。她的手掌撑在平井的肩头，剧烈的喘息着，反问道：“你服吗？”

“这就是林桑的留的后招？”平井的肌肉松弛了下来，她甘愿被对方压制着，反问道：“可是，这样的话，林桑还有体力应对我接下来的进攻吗？”

她说着手轻而易举的搭着了林娜琏的腰上，只是微微用力，又将林娜琏压在了身下，连大气都不带喘一口。她这一次学乖了，分出一只脚压住林娜琏的双腿，害怕对方再来一次突然袭击。

“现在呢？”平井这一次压得很低，她的胸腹紧紧的贴合林娜琏的胸腹，她甚至能感觉到彼此胸前的软肉在这样的压迫下变形。这样的不适并不能阻止她，她心中某一点未明的躁动，让她只觉得必须得到身下之人的承认才能纾解。

林娜琏不说话，她微微的侧过头，湿热的呼吸喷洒在平井的指尖，让平井的心都开始发痒，她焦躁的在林娜琏的身上蹭了蹭，掰正林娜琏的头，用目光锁住她又迫问道：“林桑，你到底服不服气？”

然而即使是这样，林娜琏仍然咬着牙不愿认输，她刚想开口，却和平井同时愣了一下，她们之间那拔剑张弩的气势随之一缓，先前被二人忽略的信息素气味又再次钻入她们的鼻腔，吸引了她们的注意力。平井干咳两声，她的面色窘迫得不行，慌忙得直起上身，颇有几分要打个地洞钻进去的羞赧，完全没有了之前的压迫感。

“林……林……林桑，对……对不起……”她尴尬到连道歉的话都是断断续续的日语，“这应该是本能反应吧。”

“噗，”林娜琏憋了好久，终于笑出声来，惹得平井又慌张的压了上来去捂住她哈哈大笑的嘴，她企图表现得很自然的说：“这种事情对alpha来说是很常见的吧，林桑也有过这样的经历吧！”

林娜琏报复心大起，飞速的摇摇头，嘴里否认道：“我可以是很绅士的alpha，才不会像桃这样，动不动就敬礼。而且，你说的那种情况是多是在男性alpha身上发生的吧，女性alpha并没有那么容易；桃，我可是看了很多这方面研究期刊……”

她的嘴唇在摇头的时候蹭到的平井桎梏在她头两侧的手腕上，那软绵绵的触感，像是小时候吃过的棉花糖，平井的眼神动了动，她耳边还萦绕着林娜琏滔滔不绝的说话声，她不耐烦了起来，索性便吻了上去，企图堵住那扰人心神的声音。在触碰到她嘴唇的一刹那，平井脑海里冒出了一句：果然是棉花糖啊。

她无意识的逡巡着，逮住林娜琏那软软的又爱叭叭讲话的舌头欺负了两下，又觉得不够解气，不禁用牙齿咬住她的舌头狠狠的磨了两下，在林娜琏吃痛的哼声中才放开。

她看着林娜琏，林娜琏也看着她，良久，她下意识的舔舔了嘴唇，意犹未尽的说：“原来林桑是这个味道。”

是香浓甜蜜的巧克力的味道。但要离得很近，甚至是深入她才能品尝到。

一想到这里，平井身下的腺体又硬了一点，挤在她的裤子里，令她有点难受，她扭动了一下身子，想要调整个姿势。

“你……”林娜琏听了她的话，本来是恼怒的，可又感觉到那紧贴着小腹的坏东西更大了一点，甚至还顽皮的跳了跳，又不禁烧红了脸，更难堪的是，在平井无孔不入的桃子汽水味的信息素下，她的腺体也逐渐抬起头来。看着平井面上一闪而过的讶色，她敢确定，平井一定也察觉到了她的变化，所以连让对方从她身上滚下去的话这下都说不出口了。

“林桑刚才还教训我，现在不是自己也……”她忽然住嘴，想起林娜琏那有仇必报的性子，如果她还想继续下去的话，就不要说这些有的没的了。平井桃的眼睛水亮亮的，她拉过林娜琏的手放在自己宽松的训练裤之间，在那下面是她生机勃勃的欲望，她将声音放得轻了些，控制着自己的焦急，改用可怜巴巴的口吻恳求道：“林桑，要不你帮帮我吧，我……难受……”

这样的平井，让林娜琏不禁想起平常给她补课的样子，在她想不出解答思路，郁闷到把脑顶毛都抓起来之后，也爱用这样的眼神看着自己，嘴里说着林桑，你帮帮我吧，这道题到底该怎么做。彼时与此时一样，都让她的心打了一个颤。平井的欲望很炙热，就算是隔着训练裤摸到，还是会有种在冬季买到新出炉的烤红薯的感觉。她沿着欲望的始末上下抚摸着，裤子粗粝的材质摩挲着平井敏感的腺体，让她的情焰在疼痛中熄灭，随之又更剧烈的燃烧。

“林桑，痛……”她的声音有点抖，又舍不得林桑的手离开，“要不，你……”她终究是没脸皮把话说得太明白，只是手很诚实的拽住林娜琏的手钻进自己的裤子里，让它与自己欲望更亲密的接触。

林娜琏呆了一下，之前隔着裤子并不能很好的分辨，此刻的亲密接触才算是有了更进一步的了解，平井的腺体比普通女性alpha的要大那么一点（普通女性alpha在这里指林娜琏自己），但也还算是她能一手掌控住的，只是如今平井的欲念又烫又挺，林娜琏下定决心握上去的时候，还是脸上发烧。缓慢的抚摸了两下后，在平井幽怨的眼神里，她终于想起此时的alpha需要什么，毕竟同为alpha，都总有被强制发情又遇不上omega的窘境，咳咳，有句话怎么说的，自己动手丰衣足食嘛。她的手沿着平井光滑的柱身撸动着，随着她越发顺畅的动作，平井的头不自觉扬起，她脖颈上的青筋绷得紧紧的，嘴里发出一声胜过一声沉重的喘息。她情动的模样委实令林娜琏玩心大起，忍不住想要看看她更多的反应，这下她不仅撸动着柱身，还用指腹在柱头处抚摸按弄，更甚的是，她还坏心思的用指甲轻轻的刮蹭柱口那层敏感的肌肤。

疼痛与快感冲得平井的发根都立了起来，她倒吸了一口凉气，喘着气呢喃着林娜琏的名字，她的体液濡湿了林桑的掌心，随着她手上下的运动也打湿了花柱。平井的理智随着林娜琏逐渐平缓的动作回归了一些，她瞄了一眼林娜琏身下顶起的小帐篷，报复心骤起，有些粗暴的扒下林娜琏的训练裤，她那早已亭亭玉立甚至挂着些露珠的腺体就这样暴露在了平井的眼里。平井也不甘示弱的握了上去，她也想要林桑知道，会调皮捣蛋的绝不止她一个。只是握上去的一刹那，林娜琏微微侧了侧身避开了她的触碰。

平井登时不乐意了，她委屈又恼怒的抬头问道：“林桑不愿意让我碰吗？”

林娜琏的手有些发软，平井的主动和她微凉的手刺激得自己的心酥酥麻麻，她本能躲开了些，哪知却误伤了平井，她只能温言安抚道：“桃的手太凉了，我有些……”她不知道该怎么形容自己那一刻的心情，只能招招手让小桃子离她更近一些，然后用那只空闲的手，攀附上平井的脖颈，吻了吻她和自己一样柔软的双唇。

小桃子在被林桑吻住的瞬间就不闹了，她是那种绝不会放走到嘴的鸭子的性格，又缠着林娜琏吻了一阵，企图把刚才因为快感蒸发的水分都补回来，与此同时还不忘再次抓住林娜琏那已然勃起的腺体，没脸没皮的调笑一句：“可是林桑的是热的嘛，帮我暖暖，手就不冷了。”

林娜琏窘迫极了，她羞恼的用那两瓣大大的兔牙啃平井的唇，直到平井吃痛的叫了一声，甜腥的味道在彼此口中弥散她才收住，末了还用手指弹了一下平井那看似威武实则脆弱的腺体。

“嗷，”平井惨叫一声，弓起身，捂住了自己的要害，泪眼汪汪的正要抱怨两句，却被林娜琏拧身又压在了身下，对她说：“不服气。”这句话没头没尾的，平井却知道她是在回答先前比斗时自己的问题。她戳了戳林娜琏的脸蛋，将脸颊肉戳了一个凹窝出来，叹了口气说：“林桑，耍赖可不行。”

林娜琏侧过头咬住她的手指，又舔了舔，她的手滑进了她的训练服里，摸上了平井胸前的柔软，嗯，这件事上，平井是她不能一手掌控的女人。她状若凶狠的捏捏了，耍赖道：“小桃子，输一场又不是什么大的事情，你快说你服了我嘛。”

这个人的场外招数也太多了点，她耍赖的时候还不住的用手指拨弄自己的那两颗红豆，用大腿内侧细腻的肌肤蹭着自己的欲望。

刚才因为疼痛有些萎靡的欲望再一次被挑逗得挺起，甚至还胀得生疼，平井想结束没有意义的话题，和林娜琏做更多有意义的事情，于是她立马服软：“好好，是林桑赢了，我服了你了。行了吧？”

“你还不情不愿的诶。”显然，林娜琏对这个回答并不是很满意。

“你还来劲是不是？”平井桃坐了起来，她掐着林娜琏的腰把锁在自己的怀里，用小桃子蹭了对方的，脱下了彼此的训练服。将脸埋在林娜琏颈窝处使劲嗅了嗅，巧克力的浓香瞬间涌入她的肺腑，不知道是林娜琏信息素的特性还是别的原因，alpha信息素带来的本能的排斥感并没有出现，相反，她的性器在这种气息的刺激下，更胀大了两分，在林娜琏的花柱上摩擦的时候，激得对方浑身发软林娜琏娇嗔的一句痒，她便不再捉弄她，继而埋下头，亲吻吮吸她胸前挺拔的乳肉。

林娜琏舒服得哼哼了两声，没一会那乳首便被吸得红艳挺立，她顺势抱住了平井的头，将手指插进她的黑色的卷发里，有些心不在焉的亲亲她的耳廓。平井的身体抖了一下，她将林桑放平，从她的胸口一直向下亲吻，她吻过她的肋骨、她侧腹上的伤疤，她的小腹，最后她含住了她还留着眼泪的柱首。瞬间那异样的快感从林娜琏的背脊爬到了她的头顶，她用力的扯了一把平井的长发，回过神来又不禁连连道歉。平井的动作只是顿了顿，她的舌头柱头上转了转，继续亲吻整根花柱，这让林娜琏不禁有些恍惚，平井的神态仿佛是在享用圣餐前亲吻面包一样。这让她的心剧烈的震荡，从心口溢出的暖流让她浑身发软，甚至眼角都有些潮湿，她控制住自己想要去擦拭眼角的冲动，转而温柔的抚摸着平井的发顶。

平井似乎也察觉到她心绪的变化，她疑惑的抬头看去，回应她的却是林娜琏倒影在月光里温柔的神色。那是她从未见过的神色。

她见过明明输得裤子都被自己扒掉也要耍赖赢一次的林桑，她见过上课时候认真记笔记思考老师话语的林桑，她见过射击场上专注打靶的林桑，她见过十公里拉练咬牙硬挺也要冲在第一的林桑，她见过凌晨四点仍然在做案情分析的林桑，她也见过对其他学员有些冷漠的林桑，她见过林桑太多的笑脸就像是春神降临了人间，却独独没有见过那么温柔的林桑，仿佛是一汪秋水，包裹住了她，要融化她。

她正想说话，却看见林娜琏用手指做了一个噤声的姿势，将她喉咙间的话音又按了下去。她想不明白难道做爱会让人有这么大的改变吗，可是想不明白的事情她从来都不浪费脑子，她继续自己先前未竟的事，她伸出一根手指，在玉柱之下的花穴上按压挤弄了一番，便在林娜琏嘶声中长驱直入。很热很紧，花穴内部的软肉咬得她手指进出两难，但她身下的性器却似乎是嗅到了血腥味的鲨鱼，更加兴奋起来，胀得她更加难耐，她不得已将身子往前凑了凑，一把抓住林娜琏那扶着她腰的手，将凶器塞进她的手里，希望她能控制它。随着林娜琏的安抚，那些躁动平息了些，她又将注意力放回自己的手指上。现代人通过长久以来的六性别进化发展，女性alpha的阴道虽然仍然保留的部分特征，但是相比原始人种的特性，更加狭窄与干燥，同时因为alpha信息素的存在，让女性alpha已然丧失了怀孕分娩的能力。而平井正是出于这一点，才不得不耐下性子替她做扩张。

虽然孕育子嗣的功能退化，但是获得快感的本能仍然沉睡在身体的深处，随着平井桃不断的进入，林娜琏的身体越来越软，花径不断的分泌出更多的汁液帮助这位不速之客一次又一次的冲击秘境深处，她难耐的咬紧唇，一时更是分不清是想让平井退开还是更深入些，而她身下的玉柱更是因为平井的顶弄流出越来越多的泪水，终于在平井的手指顶到了花心处，那如潮的快感将她的大脑撑得一片空白，她发出了呜咽一般的呻吟，比平井小一号的性器更是射出了清亮的液体，那些液体大刺刺的洒在她的胸脯上。

平井见她射了，知道她已经到了可以进入的程度，只是她还是不放心，又滑进了一根手指，继续帮她扩张，她手上的活儿没停，又俯下身将那些体液舔舐干净，在林娜琏窘迫的制止声中，凑上去和她接吻：“我只是想让林桑尝尝自己的味道。”

她说这句话的时候，眉眼里全是笑，林娜琏听得又好气又好笑，这次却舍不得再咬她，只是吻得她快喘不过气来，连带手上的动作都停止了。林娜琏的舌头扫过了她口腔的每一个角落，仿佛要将她吃进去的包裹回去，末了，在结束这个吻的时候才说：“下次别这样了。”

林娜琏看着她不置可否的点头，心头无奈，再看到因为忍耐情欲而憋得满头是汗的脸庞，更是心下一软，可是让她说出来你可以进来了这样主动邀请话却是比登天还难，她只好主动抬起臀部，将自己有些偏软的性器蹭了蹭对方结实的腹肌又用膝盖磨了磨对方的腰，以期待对方能明白自己的暗示。平井果然闻弦而知雅意，经过刚才的扩张，她觉得应当不会有太大的问题，于是她又亲了亲林娜琏的嘴角，像个即将上战场的丈夫一样，她有些紧张的扶住自己快要爆炸的性器，抵在穴口处或轻或重的研磨，在林娜琏若有若无的呻吟再次传来的时候，她才微微往前一顶，将自己干渴难耐的性器送了进去。

登时内里的媚肉便将她咬得死死的，平井忍住灭顶的快感，她想将欲望送得更深一点，可是alpha的花径还是太紧了，她不得不将自己的抽出了些，希望能让彼此稍微喘息片刻，只是那穴口含着她的前端收缩着，仿佛无数小口吮吸着她的欲根，那滋味甚至让她有种要射了的错觉。平井的额头汗津津的，她知道再不进去，她就恐怕就要原地缴械投降，于是她忍住那滔天的快感和因为太过紧致带来的疼痛感，再次挺身，撞到谷底。

在平井彻底进入的瞬间，林娜琏觉得整个人仿佛都被那柄利剑劈成了两半，从身下传来的疼痛淹没了所有的快感，甚至让她懊恼的认为果然alpha和alpha是不该做爱的，可是现在想让平井退出去已然不可能，她胯下的腺体仿佛一个楔子狠狠的钉入了自己的身体。林娜琏调整了一下呼吸，她尽量让自己的身体放松了些，然后哑着嗓子对平井说：“你，你，轻一些。”

“嗯，”和进入omega时感受到的又软又湿不同，当alpha的甬道完全包裹住平井的时候，不是那种水一般的柔软，而是坚韧的紧致，哪怕林娜琏轻微的吸气，都会牵动着内里的肌肉，绞咬着平井的欲望，让快感如电般从尾椎攀爬而上。平井也没有和alpha做爱的经验，但她知道，如果像是和omega那样一上来就大开大合的搞，只怕会让林桑受伤，她只好摆动着腰肢让她的性器在林娜琏的身体里打转儿，又埋下头吮吸她的乳房，直到那乳尖的宝石鲜红欲滴，她希望这样办法能缓解林桑初次的不适。

果然，林娜琏在她温柔的挑逗下，情焰再次盖过了痛感，她轻轻摆动着臀部期待着更多更深的碰撞，连身前的射过一次的花柱都再次抬起头。平井见她终于缓过劲儿来，长长的舒了一口气，她开始挺动着腰或深或浅或轻或重的顶弄起来，随着她的抽插，谷底渐渐涌出更多黏腻的泉水，它们和那层越发温软的媚肉浸泡着她的欲望，这些汁水随着她一次又一次的进入，飞溅出穴口，发出汩汩的响声，让平井的心口发热。她低下头，在雪白的月光里，看见林桑因为情欲而染成粉色的肌肤，看林桑那条暴露在空气里流着泪的玉茎，看见玉茎之下她们交合处随着自己每一次抽插被翻出来的粉色的媚肉，她的口舌是那样的干，和沙漠中缺水一天的旅人那么相似，她的腰眼开始酥麻，可是她还不想射，她还要更多，于是她冲撞更加用力，可是除了愈发强烈的射精感，她内心里叫嚣着渴望的仍然没有被填满。她俯下身去胡乱的去吻林娜琏，她的舌头顶开了林娜琏咬住嘴唇的牙齿，她在鼻腔因为下体被狠狠吮吸而不自觉发出的嗯声中艰难的说：“林桑，叫出来，别害羞呀。”

虽然情欲铺天盖地想要将她掩埋，但是林娜琏仅存的羞耻心仍然在线，她并不打算按照平井的做，她想要继续咬住嘴唇将情欲的声音关在自己的喉咙里，然而平井的舌头却蛮横的架在中间，她此时已浑然顾不得什么技巧，腺体被撑得想要爆炸的知觉，让她动作也逐渐变得大开大合起来，她的声音带着被火焰炙烤后的喑哑：“林桑，和我做爱并不是什么令人羞耻的事吧，叫出来吧，你的声音那么好听，光是听到你的声音我就想射了。”

林娜琏听到了她的话，脸红得厉害，她抬起身子紧紧地抱住平井桃的身体，似乎只有这样才能让她在这场暴风雨里不会沉没，那汹涌的快感如海浪般冲击着她的脑海，令她的眼里泛起生理性的泪水，她终于放下了剩余的矜持，在平井的耳边喘息着呢喃着，像是情人温柔的耳语：“我不要……唔……桃，慢一点，慢一点……呜呜呜……我要死了……我要死了……平井……你个混蛋……呜呜……”

不知是她的话还是她的气息终于让平井心头觉得空荡的地方补齐，她的腺体再重重的顶撞了几下之后，前端迅速膨胀成结，大股大股的信息素液在林娜琏的体内蓬勃而出，灌溉她的花心。平井的信息素液是那么的滚烫，烫得林娜琏的记忆都短时间的丢失，积累在身体里过多的快感像是终于找到了出口，在一瞬间攻占了她的大脑，把她的灵魂送上松软的云端，她身体深处随之洒出最炙烈的欲望，她的花柱也不堪这份快感的折磨，再次喷射出了些体液，又萎靡了下来。

良久，那锁在另一个alpha体内的结终于消退了，平井的腺体也暂时偃旗息鼓，但她并不想拔出，那高潮之后小嘴仍然一口一口温柔的舔弄着她，让她心中生出难以言喻的满足。她亲了亲林娜琏乳肉上的薄汗，正想说话，突然听见林桑说：“你没带套？”

“诶？”平井愣一下，心说我射都射了你和我说这个？转而又生出滔天般的愧疚感，毕竟在alpha的教育里，发情不可耻，不带套的内射最可耻。她胀红着脸，拱了拱林桑的颈窝，却嗫嚅着不知道知道怎么开口。

林娜琏似乎也没有追究的意思，她带着高潮后特有的慵懒，懒洋洋的接着说：“你不会真没准备吧。”

平井丧气的说：“我没想到今天会用啊。”

林娜琏摸着她似乎都恹恹的脑顶毛，奇道：“今天是庆功宴诶，而且教官不是提前说了可以不遵守纪律管束的吗？你怎么都不准备。你不会没有理解教官的意思吧？”

“而且，我记得你人气很高的，诶，你还记不得上次我们吃饭的时候，你们神奈川县的，是神奈川县吧，反正就是那个什么雪子，说想要你制服上的第二颗纽扣来着，”她说着，来了精神，拍了拍平井的背，兴奋的八卦道，“不要以为我没看过日剧啊，相传只要能够得到心爱的人衣服上的第二颗纽扣，那就能得到他真心的爱，因为那颗纽扣是最靠近心脏的地方。”

说到最后她竟然还用上了朗读腔。平井听得气闷，咬了一口她的脖子闷声道：“就是没想过今天会发生什么嘛。”

“哈？”林娜琏伸出手去捏了捏她的脸，挤眉弄眼的说，“自信一点嘛，我们桃可是魅力max哦。难道，你有什么难言之隐？还是不太行？”

平井桃真的快被她气笑了，正好小桃子也在短暂中场休息后渐渐硬了起来，在那湿热甬道里再挺弄了两下，不出意外的听到了林娜琏啊啊告饶的声音，她才恨恨的道：“我行不行，林桑不知道吗？要不要我帮林桑再回忆一下。”

“不要。”林娜琏摇摇头，她撒起娇来平井有些抵挡不住，只是她又不想强迫对方干这种事情，于是悻悻然的想从她身体里退出，然而却听见林娜琏接着说，“我这次要在上面。”

平井眨了眨眼睛，她只思考了半秒就很肯定的点头答应了这个提议，末了嘱咐道：“那，等会，林桑记得轻一点。”

“不要。”这次这三个韩文发音更是被林娜琏说得百转千回，平井桃听得骨头都酥了二两，她亲了亲林桑因为不高兴嘟起的嘴唇，又亲了亲她昂起的下巴，妥协道：“好，好，那重一点也行。”

林娜琏两颊烧得红扑扑的，她羞恼的狠狠夹了一下平井还留在她体内的性器，激得平井猛的抽了一口气，她磕磕巴巴的说：“我是说我要在上面，嗯，桃要听我的，我想要怎样就怎样。”

平井这才恍然大悟，原来林桑是想换个上位的姿势嘛。于是她立马摆出为前辈服务的姿态，说：“全凭林桑吩咐！”

“那你……先出来……”平井的欲根若有若无的摩擦，让她花穴又开始流水，然而好不容易抢到主动权的林娜琏怎么会放过，平井只能按捺住心中的依赖和躁动，缓缓的将小桃子抽了出来，啵的一声，前端和恋恋不舍的穴口分离，带出了大量混合着她信息素液的汁水，在林娜琏的腿根和地板都留下了淫靡的湿痕（格斗场的地板是特制很柔软地板，参考跆拳道比赛时用的），林娜琏狠狠的瞪了她一眼，似乎责怪她刚才为什么射了那么多，却换来平井戏谑的眼神：看你还敢说我不行。登时，林娜琏才退烧的脸又红了红。

其实林娜琏的要求并不太难，她挑选的姿势是让平井跪坐在地板上，然后想坐上去体验一下掌握主动权的感觉，只是看着平井正襟危坐表情严肃，身下却挺立着那张牙舞爪的性器的样子，又忍不住哈哈大笑。

平井是真的对她无奈了，她只好又露出可怜巴巴的神情来引诱对方，嘴里还不忘服软，“林桑，快点来嘛。”

林娜琏吐了吐舌头，她果然是吃这一套的，在平井的一两句话之下就将注意力又重新放回了对方的身上，平井的身材很好，她端坐在那里的时候仿佛一尊文艺复兴时期大师手里的雕塑。她的瞳孔又黑又圆，在皎洁的月光下是那样的明亮夺目。林娜琏看不清楚她眼里的情绪，但她能够看到那清澈而坚定的欲望，是令人心颤的想要和自己结合的欲望。

她咬了咬唇，这样坦率的平井实在令她想要逃离，可她又情不自禁的被她吸引，就像这场荒唐的alpha性爱一样。她走上前去，抱住平井的脑袋，将面庞埋进黑色的长发里。

不知道为什么，明明林娜琏什么都没做，但是平井就是能感受到她很多的情绪，她将她拽进怀里坐着，一手托着她的后脑勺，一手轻抚着她的背，柔声道：“不想做就不做呗。”

林娜琏吸了吸鼻子，“不，我想做，我要和你做。桃，你不准跑。”她说完就欺身上前吻住了她。甫一坐下，就感觉到平井那滚烫坚硬的性器，那性器被她夹在臀缝之间摩擦，若有若无的擦过花穴，溅起点点水花，也点燃了她的欲望。

她将卷曲的长发拢到耳后，微微侧过身，一手扶着平井的肩，一手扶着那挺拔的性器，她提起臀将穴口对准那散发着热气的冠头，缓身坐下。始一进去，林娜琏被平井烫得腰间发酸，腿一软就要将小桃子连根吞入。平井却是眼疾手快的托住她结实臀部帮助她稳住身形，她是真怕了这个小祖宗了，天知道这个体位长驱直入之后，她会不会痛得耍赖喊不做了。为了预防这样的风险，平井宁愿慢一点被她吞入，也绝不让到嘴的小白兔逃跑。

经过刚才的休息，林娜琏的花道又恢复了紧致，但随着她慢悠悠的吞吐，平井只觉得那快感是怎么都爬不上山尖，她急得鼻子上都渗出了细汗，再也忍不住，在林娜琏又将她吐出的瞬间，用力向上一顶，终于连根嵌入了林娜琏的身体里。林娜琏被这猝不及防的一顶顶得叫出声了，她真是又爽又被吓到，“都说了你不准动了！”林娜琏气哼哼的咬了平井的鼻尖一口，她的花穴努力的绞着那根硬挺的不速之客，似乎是在警告对方，如果下次再这样不听话的话，自己会更凶。

平井也不恼，她亲了亲林娜琏的下巴，知道不管是alpha还是omega这种时候都只需得哄着她才行：“好好，你说了算，下次不动了。”

林娜琏横了平井一眼，平井的那一击让她的性器瞬间抵在了自己的花心处，她无法再像刚才一样从容的进出，她内里的媚肉收缩着，勾勒出平井微微上翘的形状。林娜琏摆动着腰，冠头在她的体内磨啊磨，那上翘的前端忽的蹭过一点凸起，让她呼吸一滞，灭顶的快乐让她头脑空白了一瞬。她知道那就是带给她最大快乐的地方，于是她好奇的又借着平井的，再次蹭动了两下。霎时间潮水般的快感涌了上来，她一时没有准备竟被逼得挤出了几颗生理性的泪水。她只能靠着平井的肩膀大口大口喘气来平息这快感带来的眩晕。良久，将跃跃欲试的alpha瞪回去后，她才又动了起来，或许是掌握了自己的快乐阀门，她这下就聪明多了，或者隔一下或者隔两下就着平井的茎尖蹭动着自己的敏感处，在这样的节奏下，她的快感在逐步累积又不至于像浪潮一般将它吞没，反倒是让人觉得泡进了温泉。随着她一上一下的动作，让人舒服到骨头发懒。

而她又不仅仅满足于这样的快感，她还想要更多的平井，那个漂亮得有些锋利的平井。她抱着平井的头端详着，漂亮的眉毛，乌黑的眼睛，还有那张想要亲吻到天荒地老的唇，她开始一寸一寸的吻，吻过平井茂密的秀发，吻过她透着汗气的头皮，吻过她偏高的发际线；吻过她的额头，她的眉峰、她的眼窝；她的唇从她的山根开始滑到她的鼻尖落在她的人中之上最后跌落进她的唇齿之间；她的牙齿勾勒平井耳廓的形状，她的舌头玩耍她垂下的鬓发，她的津液打湿了她未能二次发育的喉结；她想要和她融为一体，把骨血都揉进彼此的身体里。

交合处的水声是一首随性的小品，腰肢晃动的弧线是素描的线条，馥郁香浓的巧克力信息素是情欲的迷迭香。她湿软的内穴吮吸着平井的性器，她翘着的茎柱顽皮的拍打着平井的胸脯。她好快乐，那些快乐从平井深埋在她身体里的性器传来，从平井托着她臀的掌心传来，从平井胸腹的肌肤上传来。那些快乐在她的腰部汇聚又随着她一次又一次的起落散布到她的四肢百骸。她的身体发软发烫，她快被这直接又滚烫的快乐融化了。她将身体跟平井贴得更紧了，她们汗津津的肌肤贴在一起毫无空隙的摩擦着，她们挺翘的胸部完美的嵌合着，她们心脏通过胸骨的传递共鸣着，她们踏上了巴别塔的阶梯，向着天国的穹顶奔跑。

你抵达过天堂吗？那里有终日不绝的圣歌，那里有经年不衰的芬芳，那里有四面八方煌煌圣光。她在云端里又在云端上，她被清风吹拂又在温泉里浸烫，她的花穴喷出大量的汁液浸泡着平井的欲望，她的玉茎射出透明的体液打湿了平井的胸膛。她气喘吁吁又无比满足，她靠在平井的肩膀上懒懒的不想再动弹。

平井被她又热又烫的汁水刺激得又肿了一圈，她看着怀里的这个塌着腰享受高潮余韵的女人，无奈的摇摇头。

“我动还是你动？”她挺了挺腰，性器在林娜琏的体内捣了捣，让这个小女人发出哼哼的舒服的呻吟。

“你动，我好累。”林娜琏将腿盘在了她的腰上，她的胳膊圈住她的脖颈，把身体的重量都一股脑的压在平井的身上，彻底做起pillow princess。

平井亲了亲她冒着薄汗的脸颊，劲瘦的腰有力的顶动着，在刚才林娜琏的主动之下她已经知道了对方的命门和喜欢的节奏，她依葫芦画瓢，不多时林娜琏的呻吟又在她耳边响起。

那温热的气息和甜腻的呻吟挠着平井的耳窝，让她的心触电般酥麻，她用一只手扶着林娜琏的身体让她不至于摔倒，腾出一手握住了刚才又射了一次的玉茎。她的指腹在柱身上摩挲，她引导着柱头在自己的指缝中穿插，她的搓揉着那白嫩的躯体，只是不管她怎么努力，林娜琏的性器就是软趴趴的不按照她的心意变硬。  
她有些担心，问道：“林桑，你有没有去看过alpha科？”

林娜琏翻了她一个白眼：“去看那个干嘛？”

“你之前好像都没有形成过结。”其实平井还想说你怎么现在都不硬，不应期有点长吧，但是想到她都射了三次，硬不硬就随缘吧。毕竟alpha个体之间也是有差异的。

“嗯？”她不说林娜琏还没注意，但她射过的三次里确实没有形成结。

“要不再试试。”平井凑过去含住她的唇提议道。

“怎么……”试字还没说出口林娜琏便懂了，因为平井的性器有力而连续的撞上了她的命门，她的声音在喉咙里转啊转，最后全都化为急促又高亢的呻吟从唇齿间泄出。

不知是不是高潮的原因，林娜琏的身体变得特别的敏感，平井的每一次顶弄都让她的思维一阵滞缓，她清晰的感应到她的内壁在平井一次又一次的进出里被撑开、又合拢，一呼一吸之间她甚至能感觉到性器的搏动。那东西较她之前握住的时候似乎又长了个头，又长又烫的杵在她的身体深处，捣得她腰肢酸软没有半分力气。她尝试着收缩自己的蜜穴去锁住它，可是早已被操得又软又湿的蜜穴无法却是完成这样艰巨的任务，只能任由平井施为。

太多了、太硬了、太烫了、太过分了。她的思绪开始断片，眼角在巨大的快感中渗出生理性的泪水，她的玉茎不知什么时候在平井的手里再次勃起，只是感觉仍是恹恹的，不复刚开始那般精神。她用脸颊蹭了蹭平井的脸颊似乎是在求饶，她的声音在平井的冲撞里变得破碎不堪，她哭着啜泣道：“桃……太深了……你进得太深了……呜呜……好涨啊……我好难受……呜呜……我们不做了……不做了好不好………”

她的话语和她的眼泪化作一只手紧紧的攥着平井的心脏，让平井呼吸一滞，可她不能停，她太知道怀里的家伙有多虚势，她觉得自己撞入了一滩怎么都脱不出的春泥里，不管怎样的抽插都无法缓解她快要爆炸的下体，她疯狂的挺动着腰，把玩着林桑挺翘的手也飞快的撸动着，她亲亲了林娜琏眼角的泪水，哑着声哄骗道：“乖，射出来，射出来，林桑，射出来就不难受了，射出来我们就不做了……”

最后的冲刺把林娜琏推上了山尖，她不知道下一次撞击是否就是踏落万丈深渊的那一步，可她停不下来，桃也停不下来，她只能哭，只能随着平井的动作起伏，终于在她哭泣的尖叫里她的玉茎抖动了两下，零星的体液射在了平井的手里。她的蜜穴也迎来了再度的高潮，用力的吮吸更让平井的尾椎处生出了酥酥麻麻的电流，然而这还不够，平井仍然没有达到射精的临界点。平井把她紧紧的搂在怀里，亲吻着她布满泪水的面颊，一边操弄着她一边说：“乖，我的林桑真棒，射出来了，射出来了。”

或许是这场性爱太消耗精力，或许是刚才的哭叫令她疲累不已，她窝在平井的怀里，不知是因为高潮的关系还是什么，她一直在默默地流泪，她听了平井的话，良久才反应过来：“那，成结了吗？”  
平井爱怜的捏了捏缩回了一些的尖端，说：“嗯，就是有点小。不过没事，这都是因人而异的。”

“嗯。”林娜琏呆呆的点点头，直到她被平井压在身下继续顶弄时才反应过来，她哭着去推平井的肩，啜泣道：“骗子，你都说了不做了，射出来就不做了，呜呜呜呜，怎么还要……”

平井为了幸福也不要脸了，她诡辩道：“是我射出来就不做了。”

“你骗我！平井你骗我！你个大坏蛋！你快点拔出来啊！啊！桃，你别撞了，唔，我要坏了，桃，轻点，桃……”

她嘴上说别弄了快出来，可是身下的蜜穴就仍然死死的咬住平井的性器，一口一口的仿佛要把她榨出汁来。平井看透了她的虚势，也不减小力道，反倒是更猛烈的做了起来，她甚至将她的一只腿架上了自己的肩头，以方便自己将欲根送得更深。随着她们的交合响起的水声，肉体相撞的啪啪声，一次又一次的操弄，让林娜琏的瞳孔逐渐失去焦距，她的睫毛被泪水打湿，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是泪水，她的嘴里虽然还会时不时的吐出让平井停下来的字眼，但是更多的是无意识间发出的嗯啊声。

平井的额头、身体上都是汗，累积的快感已经让她的腰眼发软发麻，她再次搓揉林娜琏的玉茎，在她半软不硬的时候，喘着粗气道：“林桑快点硬，然后，我们一起射！”

“射不出来了……唔……我不行了……”

平井不管她是不是能射出来，她又撞了几十下，腰眼一麻，整个人被毁灭般的快感笼罩，甚至差点扛不住林娜琏的腿，她的腺体前端迅速成结，死死的卡在林娜琏的身体里，射出了一股一股浓稠而滚烫的信息素液。那些滚烫的液体把林娜琏又推向了顶峰，她只能哭喊道太多了太烫了，可是这并不能阻止平井的射精，她被那些液体填得满满的，眼泪簌簌的下落。可是平井给的真的太多了，那些液体积累在她的身体里，让她的肚子上都凸起了一个小小的包。

终于在漫长的射精完成后，平井的结也慢慢消退，她的腺体终于软了下来。她摸了林娜琏的性器，果然是一滴都没有了，心中不禁有些遗憾。

正当林娜琏以为她要退出去的时候，她又抓过身边的训练服垫在了林娜琏的臀下，吓得林娜琏用酸软无力的腿去蹬她，恶狠狠的说：“不做了，真的不做了！”

“嗯，”平井将她抱起来，亲了亲她的额头安抚她，“乖，别怕，我们不做了。”

“那你在干嘛？”

平井缓身退了退，她将绵软下来的腺体慢慢抽出，只是当柱头离开穴口的瞬间，被堵在蜜穴里二人的体液疯狂涌出，瞬间打湿了垫在身下的训练服。林娜琏霎时红了脸，她咬了咬唇，又凑上去亲亲平井的脸，小声道：“还挺细心的嘛。”

平井对她眨了眨眼，说：“其实我也可以就在里面不出来的，然后抱着你走去更衣室，林桑要试试吗？”

林娜琏实在是怕了这个体力怪物，她甚至都觉得她的性器再次变硬了起来，她贴在她脸颊上的唇一下就弹开了，生怕一不小心就勾起这头猛兽的欲望，惹得平井桃哈哈大笑。

她尝试了好几次自己起身，可是周身酸软，实在是没力气，不得已又只能向平井桃要抱抱。

最终平井给了她一个公主抱，还抓着那两套早已失去作用的训练服向更衣室走去。

“训练服我们带回宿舍清洗吧。”

“嗯。等会我背你回去。”

“嗯。好累啊。”

“对了，桃……”

“嗯？”

“过两天回日本了，记得给我打电话。”

“报平安吗？”

“……”

“我知道了，林桑，以后我也会一直打的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果大家喜欢麻烦留个kudo或者评论一下吧，谢谢啦。如果有推送就更好了！


End file.
